Trust and Betrayal
by livvyham
Summary: Spoilers for 2x10 Aftermath of the shooting. Stiles struggles to come to term with his inability to protect his dad from the supernatural while Derek tries to figure out Deaton's words about trust. Mild Language. Sterek


"Dad? Dad? Can you hear me? Wake up please!" Stiles jerked his dad weakly, the unconscious man limp on the ground. It was quiet in the destroyed station, but Stiles couldn't care less. The toxin was still coursing through his veins, still affecting his body, but he needed to help his dad. There was a nasty cut on his forehead, but thankfully the blood had stopped pouring down. Either way, his father wasn't waking up and Stiles could feel the panic attack building up in his system.

"Stiles? C-can you help me out?" Melissa was clutching the bars of the cell, knuckles white from the grip and she sounded on the verge of collapse. Half crawling, half dragging his body over, he managed to find the keys were they had been hastily thrown by Matt in his attempt to run away from Jackson and Derek fighting. He knew he should be thinking about the battle and what had happened to everyone else, but he couldn't focus, worse than usual.

Slowly and with jerky movements, Stiles climbed up the cell, his legs barely able to keep him upright while his fingers fumbled with the motor skill movements of unlocking the door. The instance he got it in, he dropped and Melissa threw the door open to get to him, hands checking him all over to see the reason for him being so out of control of his body.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" She asked, a few tears sliding down her face as she struggled to help him up on the bench. Stiles shook his head, trying to even his breathing while watching his father to see if he was waking up. Her fingers nudged the scratch along the back of his neck and he hissed, flinching away almost painfully from the probe.

"It's nothing that won't fade after a while. But my dad, you need to check on him. Is he okay?" His voice cracked as he pushed Melissa towards the fallen man, keeping himself together as best as he could. His control was slipping, but he refused to think about anything except if his dad was okay. His dad was the most important right now.

"He should be okay, but maybe a concussion." Melissa said softly, just as Derek ran into the room. His eyes were red, but the rest of him had gone back to human. His eyes swept the room, checking for safety. Satisfied, he looked back at the group of humans, Stiles splayed awkwardly on the bench while Melissa bent over his father, shaking as she looked at Derek. Stiles didn't need to be a wolf to feel the pure fear radiating from her. There was a moment of pause for Derek, as if uncertain if he should come over with Melissa so frightened, but his face turned into resolve as he came closer, sticking more to Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Derek crouched low, looking at Stiles and smelling the panic and fear leftover from when Matt attacked his dad. "Has the toxin left yet?" Stiles shook his head, jerky and almost toppling himself over. A hand came to steady him and then Derek looked over at Melissa who looked ready to bolt.

"What are you?" She whispered, disbelief and fear in her tone. Stiles looked over, sadness and misery etched on his face. They had tried so hard to keep it from their parents, keep them safe from the supernatural world, but it was too late. They'd failed. Stiles had failed.

"Werewolf." Derek said firmly before moving towards Stiles' father and lifting him carefully in his arms. "Our best bet is to take him to Deaton, make sure he's okay before we explain everything." Derek had figured out the time for secrecy was long gone. Stiles nodded and struggled to get up, Melissa jumping to his aid despite her fear.

"You knew about all this?" Her voice made him want to crumble and hide from the world, run from the mistakes he had made. Disbelief and betrayal showed in her face as Stiles nodded his head slowly, leaning heavily on her as they walked out of the destroyed place. Her lips pressed in a firm line before she nodded and helped him walk after Derek. Derek kicked away most things, allowing an easy trail for Stiles, although he still struggled. They made it outside, where there were no signs of the hunters. The Camaro was black and shiny in the almost abandoned lot, and Derek carefully laid the unconscious man on the back seats, leaving enough space for Melissa.

The alpha took the weight of Stiles off Melissa and helped the teenager in the car, face blank as they all buckled in and drove their way to the vet's office. Stiles didn't know where Scott was, or even Matt, which was scary. He hadn't heard anything after he made his way to his father, trying to help him. Usually he would be on top of it all, knowing what was going on and working towards fixing it, but he couldn't focus, not when his father had been hurt. An ache grew in his chest, guilt mixed with his knowledge that he couldn't protect the one man he swore to always protect. It didn't matter that his dad was an adult, he was all the family he had left. He loved the man.

"Why are we going to the vet's office?" Melissa's hoarse voice came from the backseat and Derek glanced through the review mirror.

"He can help us. He knows about everything." Derek's voice was soft, none of the alpha toughness that usually accompanied him. Stiles looked over at the driver, hoping they could hurry up and he could get his dad looked after.

"Will he know we're coming?" Stiles' voice broke through the silence and Derek nodded.

"I called to let him know. We're almost there." A few minutes later and Derek pulled into the empty parking lot, jumping out to grab the Sheriff. Melissa was slower to follow, helping Stiles stumble into the quiet practice. Deaton was already there, not surprised to see the adults as he directed Derek to put him on the examination table in the other room and to grab Stiles a seat. Melissa went up to help, wringing her hands and staring at Derek through the side of her eyes every so often. Her fear was tangible, but her focus was on Stiles' dad which meant she could relax somewhat, using her knowledge.

A few moments later and the ex-sheriff twitched, eyes opening and blinking at the bright light, groaning as he turned to gather his surroundings. Stiles almost fell out of his chair, trying to get to his father. Derek helped him gently over, Stiles grabbing his dad's hand as he looked at the man with a face of relief.

"Stiles? What happened? Is everyone okay?" His dad's words were making it hard for Stiles to breath. His dad was okay, his dad was awake. Things would be alright.

"I-it's alright. We're okay. We just need to patch you up and then explain everything to you. It's going to be fine." Stiles was saying that to convince himself as much as his father. His dad's eyes narrowed slightly just as Melissa started poking at his head, getting her nurse face on.

"Everything?" There was the questioning tone, one that Stiles knew was there because his dad didn't trust him, he didn't trust his own son not to lie to him again. Would his dad understand why he'd done all this? Would he still love Stiles or would he see him as a failure, taking him to an early grave?

"Everything." He whispered, nodding as his father relaxed. Deaton and Melissa pushed Stiles away to start working on his dad, asking him questions about his head while Deaton got materials to stitch up the wound. In no time at all, it was cleaned and sewn up, making Stiles relax some more. Melissa pulled up a chair to stay close while Derek took Deaton outside to talk. Probably to explain what had happened, but Stiles didn't care. His dad was okay. His dad would be fine.

"What happened after I got knocked out?" The ex-sheriff asked the group, his eyes drooping. He was obviously trying to stay awake to get a few of his questions answered. Melissa's breathing hitched and Stiles' mouth went into a hard line.

"Derek and Scott saved us." He should probably tell his dad that the hunters had opened fire on the station, that all the deputies on duty were dead, but he couldn't. His dad needed some sleep, not to be awake and worrying or feeling guilty for their deaths. It couldn't have been helped.

"Derek Hale? So I'm not hallucinating that?" His dad raised an eyebrow looking over at Stiles, but his expression remained blank.

"You need to rest up and then we can talk. Trust me, you're going to need it." The ex-sheriff nodded before relaxing his body and letting himself drift off to sleep. Melissa was looking at one of the posters for dog's health, but you could just tell she wasn't really paying attention to anything written there. Maybe she was drifting down memory lane, but that made Stiles feel depressed, knowing that Melissa had cringed from her son because of what he was.

A loud growling noise came from the waiting room where Derek and Deaton were talking, so Stiles figured maybe he could make himself useful and see what was happening. The noise was putting Melissa on edge and Stiles was worried she was going to snap. There was only so much a person could take, and while Stiles was positive he had long ago passed that point, Melissa needed all the sanity she could to deal with everything coming up.

"Stiles! Maybe don't go out there." Melissa's voice was shaky and she looked panicked as Stiles went towards the angry noises. Her hand was out as if to reach for him and Stiles gave her a sad smile, appreciating her concern.

"Derek would never hurt me." He said with confidence and Melissa pulled her hand away, nodding her head but her face went blank, as if keeping all the emotions on the inside. This woman had acted like a mother to him ever since his own had died, and he was grateful. But would she understand their need for secrecy? Would she still love Scott or would she cringe away forever?

Shuffling awkwardly, gripping tight to the wall, Stiles opened the door and saw an almost wolfed out Derek growling menacingly at Deaton who was watching him with a calculated look, far from scared or any other emotion Stiles would usually be. They both turned as Stiles closed the door behind him and watched him. Deaton then looked at Derek seriously before walking towards Stiles, saying he was going to check on the other two and maybe answer some questions.

There was a moment where Derek tried to calm himself, take control of his wolf, but he was visibly struggling. In a flash he ran to Stiles, smacking him against the wall near the door, nowhere hard like he had previously, but still enough to get a grunt from Stiles.

"Did you know? Tell me Stiles! Did you know about Scott?" The growl was dangerous, eyes flashing red as he spoke around his fangs. Stiles looked up at him confused, not understanding exactly what he meant and Derek snarled. "Did you know Scott was consorting with Gerard? Did you know that he was telling him everything? Don't try and lie to me!" Derek was angry and Stiles' eyes widened.

"Scott did what?" He breathed out, disbelief in his tone and expression. "No way, Scott wouldn't do that! He's pack!" But Derek gripped his shirt harder, growling low in his throat, vibrating and causing to make Stiles watch him warily. He knew Derek wouldn't hurt him, but that still didn't stop the hint of panic hitting him. It had been a long night.

"He joined only because Gerard told him to. He's been telling Gerard everything, about the Kanima, the master, everything." Derek's fangs receded, but his grip was still tight. There was the betrayal clearly in Derek's eyes and Stiles just wanted to make it stop. Trust was hard for him, after Kate, and pack was the one thing you were supposed to trust. Scott was an idiot!

"I didn't know." Stiles said softly, looking at Derek with the same feeling of hurt. Scott had betrayed them all, Derek, Stiles and the rest of the pack. He'd been helping the hunters and he had never said a word to Stiles.

Derek deflated at those words, misery and heartache in his eyes. Stiles couldn't help it, just as Derek moved his arms away, Stiles pulled Derek into a hug, burying his face in the alpha's collarbone. He clung to Derek, not caring if Derek didn't return the hug, but right now he needed this. There was a moment where Derek was frozen, unable to move as if in shock from Stiles' actions, but then his arms slowly went around the boy and pulled him tighter to him. Knowing that Derek was hugging him back, both of them trying to comfort each other had Stiles letting the tears fall.

Holding back for so long, there was only so much he could take. The alpha led them over to a seat and pulled Stiles on him so they were still hugging with Stiles sitting on his lap and sobbing into his chest. Derek rubbed his cheek into the short hair of Stiles' head, trying to keep the teenager close to him. Stiles pulled back a few moments later, wiping his face on his arm and laughing forlornly.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a really long night." Stiles looked at Derek with red eyes, seeing a few tears had escaped Derek's eyes too. At least he didn't have to worry about losing his man card since the night had been hard for the tough werewolf too.

"You have no idea." Derek spoke as if he was a hundred years old and all he had ever seen was tragedy. Feeling oddly bold and needing the contact, Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder, feeling Derek settle his chin on the crown of his head.

"We went to Lydia's party tonight, and she'd spiked the punch with wolfs bane. It made everyone high and have hallucinations, like the bad kind." Stiles whispered into the room, not wanting to ruin the comfort each other was giving. Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles warmly and causing Stiles to give a shuddering breath, wanting to keep the tears away. He was an ugly crier, and he'd probably ruined Derek's shirt from his tears. Fingers ran across his side, giving him some security with Derek's presence.

"She drugged me too, made it impossible for me to move. Dragged me back to my home. Something is definitely wrong with her, Stiles. She-she did something really bad." Derek didn't want to tell Stiles, didn't want to reveal it to the boy, but he knew he was eventually going to have to. He would have to shatter the boy's world again tonight.

"I know something's up, but she wouldn't tell me anything. And how bad are we talking?" Stiles mumbled to Derek, fingers gripping Derek's shirt. A whimper broke through Derek's throat, his wolf wanting to shield his pack mate from the news, wanting to protect Stiles. It had always wanted to protect Stiles, keep him safe. He was human, so breakable and yet he chose to run with wolves, consorting with the supernatural. The drive to keep him safe was stronger than those he had bitten, but he passed it off as Stiles needing it more than anyone else. He had a knack for getting himself into bad situations, so it was a legitimate concern.

"Peter's alive." Derek whispered, holding Stiles tighter as the boy froze. Then his breathing sped up and Derek could feel the panic setting in. "Hey, no Stiles. Stop panicking, come on. Deep breaths." The attempts at calming the boy weren't working.

Hyperventilating, Stiles' eyes were glassy as they stared at nothing. Flashes of Lydia being attacked, Peter offering to bite him, throwing the Molotov cocktail, being chased in the school, the panic and fear he'd felt. He was supposed to be dead and stay dead. He couldn't be alive.

Warm fingers slipped under his shirt, firm against his chest as Derek kept talking to him, trying to pull him back and get him to calm down. His head felt light and he knew he was having a panic attack, so he tried to focus on the alpha's words. "Breathe with me, Stiles. Focus on my heartbeat and breathe in slowly and deeply. Come on, Stiles." Deep breaths, matching the slow rhythm that Derek had going. Slowly the feeling of fear disappeared and he gave a shuddering breath before pulling Derek tighter.

"Well isn't this a beautiful picture." A deep voice said from the entrance. Derek had been so focused on Stiles, he hadn't noticed his uncle coming closer. He was watching the two, half amused and half furious. It was an odd combination, and Derek snarled low and threateningly at him. "Hush, nephew. I'm surprised you still haven't taken the boy. Lord knows I tried." Stiles whimpered against Derek's chest and Deaton came rushing out, frowning at the scene in front of him. Derek gave a warning growl, low and dangerous as his eyes flashed red.

"Derek, please walk over here." He spoke calmly, motioning for the two of them to come to the other side of the reception desk. But Peter laughed before moving over, a barrier between safety and where they were now.

"No, that won't do, Deaton. I just want to talk to him and your mountain ash will ruin that. A good family bonding time is in order." Peter grinned wide as he took a step forward. Derek stood up in a flash, placing Stiles on the seat before turning to face his only surviving relative, one who shouldn't have survived and yet continued to avoid death.

"I'll kill you." Derek growled out, anger lacing his tone as his claws descended and fangs coming out. Peter watched him with a small smile, but made no move to shift himself.

"You already did that once. But like I said, I'm not interested in fighting. And I know you don't have the energy to, not after fighting off a Kanima and hunters in one night. That's a lot for an alpha to handle." Peter's voice was honey sweet, and Derek remembered the words that Deaton had told him earlier, about Peter being weak and using his words to coerce Derek.

"Well since I've managed to get rid of you once, it means I can do it again." Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat racing again and he knew that Stiles was going to hurt himself if he didn't calm down soon. Derek backed up the slightest inch, his leg bumping against Stiles in order to help him. The heart rate slowed slightly and Derek felt relieved at the calmer pace.

"You act like you're mates, but you have yet to claim him. I don't understand. Are you trying to be noble and proper and wait until he's old enough? Because that's such a waste. What if someone else comes under your nose to just snatch what you thought was yours?" Derek froze, tense at the words. The idea of anyone coming and stealing Stiles had his wolf roaring in fury, but Derek pushed that down. That wasn't right. Stiles was merely just pack, nothing more. He was fragile and needed protection. It wasn't mates, was it?

"Wait, you didn't know? I assumed you smarter than this, Derek. Stiles is a potential wolf mate, an alpha's mate. I recognised it, and I thought you had too. If you're not interested, I'm sure I could convince him to be mine." The possessiveness in Derek snarled made the elder laugh.

"Never." Stiles said with such assurance, his heart not betraying if he was lying or not, but the confidence in his tone showed his repulsion for the thought and his defiance to the man. "I'd never with you. That's gross, like fucking with a zombie. No."

"A zombie is the living dead, Stiles. I was dead, but now I am alive. Distinction between the two, but that doesn't matter. I was kind before, Stiles, with giving you a choice, but I will claim what is mine. I'm the better alpha, and I'll need a mate. Derek would have been stronger with a mate by his side, but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here now." Peter looked behind Derek to speak to the boy, smirk and confidence on his face. "Don't you want to be in the same pack as your best friend?"

Stiles froze at the words. Scott? Was he going to have to back to Peter's pack? The worry went through him until he remembered what Scott had done. Betrayed the pack, and Stiles' trust. He was still best friends with the guy, because that kid made a billion dumb decisions and if Stiles didn't stick with him then he would have no one, but he didn't have Stiles' trust. Scott was working with the hunters, so the hunters could figure it out.

"Stiles already has a pack." Derek gritted out, body thrumming with the need to just slice the man's throat. He was holding back, uncertain if he really could withstand against Peter, but knowing that he needed to stop this soon. He couldn't lose Stiles along with Scott, not tonight. Not after what had just been revealed. A hand gently touched Derek's back and made him calm, the warmth seeping through his shirt as he looked at Peter.

"I have a pack already. Derek was right, we killed you once and we can do it again. This second life is going to last long, Peter." Such confidence, no trace of fear. Because Stiles trusted Derek, he realised. He trusted Derek to keep him safe from his nightmare, to be his alpha. He couldn't deny how happy it made his wolf to have Stiles accept his position. Before it had been assumed, but now it was official.

"Oh I plan on this life lasting a long time, Stiles. You just wait and see the plans that I have. But I need to be off. If you see _my_ beta, let him know I'll be after him soon. We have much to discuss. Such as Gerard being the new master." With that, Peter disappeared, leaving a stunned Stiles and Derek, and a grave faced Deaton. Derek looked over at the vet and he looked pointedly at Derek.

"I told you, the one person you should have been trusting the whole time." Deaton turned away to check on Melissa and the ex-sheriff, leaving the two behind. Derek took a moment to breathe and relax, letting his human side take back over. He turned to see Stiles, pale and shaking, but no worse than before.

"Who was he talking about?" Stiles asked, referring to Deaton's words. Without another thought, Derek pulled the boy close to him, burying his face right into Stiles' neck and just breathing in the scent of the teenage boy. _Mate. _How could he have not seen this? There had been a lot going on which could help explain his oversight, but this was Stiles. There were so many times that it should have been obvious. And Deaton was right. He did trust Stiles, with all of his very being. Stiles had helped save his life with the bullet, despite hating Derek. He'd held him up for two whole hours in a pool while he had been paralysed. He had even helped defeat his uncle, saving Derek's life with a well thrown chemical bomb.

"You." Derek whispered into Stiles' neck and the boy tensed before completely relaxing, throwing his arms tight around Derek and just holding him close.

"I do too, you know." Stiles hesitated for a moment, keeping Derek close, before explaining himself. "Trust you." He clarified and Derek just held the boy tighter, knowing that although more shit was about to hit the fan, he had Stiles. _Mate._ Pack mate and the one person he could trust in the whole world. The only one who deserved that trust. _Mine, _instincts whispered and Derek couldn't help the rumble as he believed the words.

**A/N I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I know everyone is really waiting for Mating Fever, and I've been a poop by putting it off. It's not because I love torturing you guys, it's because I've got to be in the mood to do it. BUT tomorrow. That's when it's coming out. I want it out before my birthday on Sunday, so be prepared! TOMORROW I PROMISE!**

**Anyways, I couldn't help but type this up because it was stuck in my head and I love sad Stiles. Seriously, waiting for the break down with him and I couldn't help but shove in some Sterek. Just something that came to me and I had to write. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
